Vengence
by Ragamuffin Girl
Summary: Not even groundedifiedness can stop me!*~~~~CHPT 7!~~~~~*This be my infamous "Enya Fic" which has no set plans for it. It involves mainly fancharacters, but the story is worthwhile and must be done with fancharacters..
1. Discovery by Fleeing

This is probably going to be a long ficcy cuz I frankly don't have any clue as to where it's going. I just dreamt up those music video fic things with Enya's beautiful music at around midnight. When I completed those songfics I noticed that they are pictured in my mind as movie teasers. So I used them as teasers...sorta. This is like my first IZ drama fic but I'm pretty good at drama, or so I'm told. The story takes place after the teasers. I'm making it up as I go along.....I apologize for the wait but my STUPID CHEERLEADING ZARKIN' JUNKPILE OF A COMPUTER has been slower then a snail and has been breaking down more then the oftenness of Gir's insanity. 

_Dib is going to die, Dib is going die, Dib is going to die...._

That was all I could think. _Dib is going to die, Dib is going to die..._

__As I trudged across the cold, rough ground, I could feel sharp rocks penetrate my already mangled boots and scratch my foot open. I ignored the pain with ease. My mind was too flooded with emotions of every kind to acknowledge the fact that I was hurt. Anger, hate, sorrow, confusion, (and as much as I hate to admit it)fear, pity, and did I mention hate? My entire life changed the day all Irkens on earth were being hunt down by humans, but one thing hadn't changed. I still had my friends. Zim, Gir, Zam, Mir, and Cir. But in the course of one night, I lost them. Zim and Gir: Captured and murdered. Cir: Murdered. Zam and Mir: I can't say for certain. Last I saw of them they got away from the humans in a VootRunner and left for Irk. I think that they made it.....I hope that they made it............. 

I'm sure that they made it. 

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize that my eyes were watering and preparing to overflow. I had to bite my lip to keep from crying. If I was to video tape myself right now, show it to myself three days ago, and tell me that that's what I'm going to look like in three days, I'd think that I was insane. Which I probably am. 

THUD! 

I tripped over a stone and slid to the ground. As I landed I ripped off a small portion of my magenta shirt. I sat up and kneeled, tenderly picking up the torn piece of cloth. My eyes then caught my knee. My pants had been ripped by mostly likely a sharp rock and my knee had too been ripped. I wiped some dirt from my new bandage and tied it around my injured knee. If only I could use my spider legs for walking I wouldn't look like some stranded alien on a planet full of slaughtering rat people. Then again, I WAS a stranded on a planet of slaughtering people. Not rats though. Rodents are some of the most nicest creatures I've ever met. But I had to keep my spider legs nice and sharp and above all, ready for any battles that may pop up. 

Besides, the humans could use tools to track me down if my backpod was activated. With all the information on our devices that they tortured out of us, who knows what horrible tracking creations they could come up with. I shuddered at the thought of what the vile humanoids do to captured Irkens. Dunk them in a lake, pull their antennae out, stick their sharp spider legs through themselves...and those aren't even the most painfully deadly. 

Then, as if to free me from my horrid thoughts, I heard a yelp. It wasn't Irken though. Or human. Or, to my dismay, robotic. I think it was somewhere along the lines of a feline...it's hard to tell, really. You'd think that house cats and lions would have similar communication but they don't at all. 

I followed the sound and it lead me to a bush. Going by my theory of the voice being a feline, I mewed out a hello before opening the bush. 

What I saw astounded me. 

A/N: This is going to be written like a regular fanfic only I _may_, at times, throw in an Enya song to go along with it. Before I post up the next chpt, I'll be posting up bios on the characters here like Zam, Mir, Cir, and, of course, Riz. 


	2. Grendel

All but one of the bios up but I didn't want to keep you all waiting too long for the chapter. I hope you all had a merrier X-mas then me(or whatever holiday you celebrate ^_^). I only got girly-girl clothes -_- But my friends had a gift exchange with me and I gots two games: Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Spyro, Season of Ice. Yay! One of my pals got a PS2 game of some kind and the other got an entire collection of JtHM and Squee comix O.O I soon bought myself a GameSlave2(GameBoy Advance, ppl. It ain't supid it's ADVANCED!) and I'm so stuck on my games. But I love dragons! Yay!! Oooh, I had one hundred ten too many candy canes....... And, oh yeah, I'm getting the lastest Enya CD soon ^_^ Once I get it I'll put in some stuff from it if possible. 

By the way, think about all the fancharacters and alter-ego Irkens. They are all in this fanfic's world. Oooooh..... 

"We've completed the bombing." 

"Yes. It was tedious and took a lot of our military power," he lied, "but may I ask why exactly we used so many planes and bombs on just one alien who was probably already dead?" 

The uniformed soldiers stood before a office-supplies-cluttered desk in a dimly lit room. Behind the desk a tall, comfy, leather office chair rocked, refusing to face it's minions. 

"Because......." it paused, thinking of a way to put it's feelings into words. "Because that heartless beast caused me so much trouble. Before the ET War three years ago. When it begun." 

The soldiers gasped. All the social study books in the schools talked of three main aliens who tried to invade and landed on earth before any of the others. They caused trouble for the planet's hero, Dib. Could the soldiers really have been honored with the chance to destroy one of them? The explanation continued.. 

"She--I mean, IT--was a crafty and clever one back then. The smartest out of 'em all. It nearly killed me on occasions and always came up with a way out of my traps." His voice dripped with hatred as the memories played before his eyes like the glasses he had been burdened with. The chair turned around in time with a lightning bolt that flashed outside. 

There he was. Dib. The enemy of all things mankind doesn't (or care/try to)understand. Mainly extraterrestrial life. It had been three years since he was last in school with those green-skinned invaders. But now, even though he was only fourteen, he was the leader of all the militaries of the world. Mankind's issue with peace within itself had finally ended, only so that a new battle could start up. 

He glared and hissed the words "Riz may still be out there. Wounded perhaps, but still living. Since the scientists took ZIM," Dib looked as if the name was too horrid to even speak and you could swear you could see a replay of Zim and Dib's encounters in Dib's eyes. His glasses glowed in the reflecting of light. "And since they never let me near him to watch him die, I want to find Riz AND Zam on my own. Unprotected by helicopters. No spys in the trees." 

The soldiers looked surprised at his request. Was his last order not to make sure of Riz's destruction? But they could tell that those two orders were connected to their leader's plan of somesort. They saluted and left him to wallow in his gleeful, if not dark and homicidal, thoughts. (a/n: Don't worry Dib-fans, he's still the Dibby you love(I think...). Just wait til I go into his POV later on in the story and all shall be made clear :P) 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"ACK!!! Get away from meeeee!!! Please...don't hurt me!!!!!" The creature squealed as he/she put up his/her claws in defence. 

"Whoa, calm down....I'm not after your blood or anything." I cooed, inching my way closer. I hope I didn't have too strong of an accent, I didn't know what tongue of this creature's kind to speak. The frightened one looked a little calmer but not by much. It didn't take me long to identify this as a dragon. 

Now, dragons are not of earth so I first wondered how one arrived here. They often live on primitive planets but the closest one, Gonkilin, was far from this particular galaxy and since they have no space-travel abilities whatsoever and since earth's technology was currently poor(it could rise up easily with stolen Irken spacetravel technology)I decided against the possibility of this being a Kilin. But...that would mean......no way..... 

Before this savage war begun, I had been fooling around with earth's alter-dimensions and parallel universes. I looked deep into dragon and gryffin dimensions and learned that the dimensions had ancient portals that opened back when humans were even lesser then they already were, allowing for the creatures inside to enter earth. They rarely opened now but occasionally they do. Humans lucky enough to be part of a portal-opening nowadays have been outcasted from their fellows and considered insane when ever they want to spread this knowledge and experience with their race. 

After further study I learned that in each portal there was a certain "look" about the creatures inside, mainly dragons. In the human world Japan all portals there lead to three-clawed dragons. In "China" the faces and overall body-structure have an unique appearance. Other portals lead to royal dragons with five claws on their forepaws but the majority had four-clawed dragons. 

I reviewed all of this mentally in less then two seconds. The small dragon had relaxed down to all fours but his/her head was still slightly withdrawn. I quickly tried to remember what kind of language this dragon would understand best but my mind was too busy drowning in the possibilities of what kind of dragon this was. I just went with a general dragon speech. Sure it would have a heavy accent but oh well. 

"I'm not going to cause you any harm.....what's your name?" 

"G-Grendel...say, you're not a human, are you? I thought you were. The humans tried to kill me. Hey, you're an Irken!!!" 

"Yes.....um, I am." My eyes darted towards his right side. There was a huge gash in it, covering the dragon's body with blood. "You're injured, Grendel....." 

A/N: Yup, I finally got up the next chpt. So put away the knives or, better yet, return them to Nny. And yes folks, I heard an Enya song and have devised a scene in the fic for it! ^_^ The next chpt will be exciting, I'm working on it rite now! Please review, I need feedback. Flames welcome, my kittys like to find prey aka people who diss fanfiction of the mighty Riz :P 


	3. Emotions

Whoo! I apologize 4 the long, long wait but I was soooooo swamped with homework and the like! And I would like to note that if this fic of mine becomes a Mary-Sue, I will stab myself repeatively. I don't think it will though so no worries, mate! And, ummm...I mentioned that this chpt. will be exciting...ummmm.....I lied. I originally planned it to be but decided against it. SO THERE!! :P Grrrr......I'm in a bad mood right now.....I'm having an argument with three other people about LaRR fanfiction. Meaning Lenore and Ragamuffin romance. And no side is winning. *growls* 

That night, Grendel had found a large, rotting tree trunk which caved in on itself, creating a hidden ditch to sleep in. I had used some first aid things from my backpod to help heal up my new friend's injury and numb the pain. I had my doubts about trusting him though. Never trust anyone and never go down was practically my motto and theme. 

I could not join the dragon in his rest however, seeing as I had to be alert at all times. I hadn't slept in...well, I couldn't remember the last time I rested. As much as I wanted to fall to the ground and go into a deep, peaceful sleep I couldn't. I could not take the risk. It wouldn't even be too peaceful of a sleep. The deaths of my friends haunted be all day, and I'm sure they would in my sleep as well. 

The horribly realistic memories returned and were impossible to shove away. But I needed them to leave me alone....I knew I couldn't dwell on them. I had to think of a way off-planet, not live in the unchangeable, painful past. I walked to what appeared to be a cliff. I sat down at it, my feet dangling limply. 

Then I heard a sound. Water. I looked down below to see the dark void of a water ocean. The lapping of the waves sent my fear instincts screaming. I cringed and looked up as a suicidal thought came to mind. I was not going to kill myself....I wouldn't allow it... 

But why'd I have to look up? Look up at where I belong? Where I was born to be? In the direction of Irk I was soon looking towards. Whether it was an instinctive impulse or not, my eyes started to moisten. But not for long. I had to be strong. I reviewed this mentally, over and over. _Be strong...you will make it back...that's a fact..._

__A look of confidence and determination soon crossed my face. 

((The following should be played out slowly and in time with the Enya song, _No Holly for Miss Quinn_)) 

_Riz is sitting on the edge of the cliff, gazing up at the stars while Grendel sleeps a few feet back in the tree trunk. She leans back on her gloved hands and sighs sadly, looking down towards her chest. Her antennae droop in front of her face which has a blank but depressed expression on it. Her eyes peak up at the starry sky, much in the way that a young puppy looks at when you scold him for the first time. With a yawn and small back arching stretch, Grendel awakens. He sits up with his tail wrapped about him, the tip gently swaying, looking at his Irken friend. He just stares at her for a few moments before ever so slowly and uncertainly approaches her. Riz is unaware, too deep in her emotions and memories. Tears brim her ruby eyes. Grendel nuzzles her hand, but not catching Riz off-guard. She pats his head and strokes her fingers, the same ones used before to kill, down his spine soothingly. She sighs again tilting her head forward to gaze at the rising sun. Grendel sits down beside her, both soundless._

__

__

My good GOD how that sucked. Completely begging for the flames that I'm sure to get. I'm brain dead right now so I'm praying that you can forgive me for an awful job. I'm still arguing with the peeps about LaRR. Argh...no one is winning still....what do u ppl think of the idea? I think I'm just going to go neutral on it...... 


	4. Suicidal and a Surrenderor?

HA! I'm back and working on this fic again!!! It's been what now, a year? Forget anything that I've ever told u about this fic...I'm playing the whole thing truly by wing now. NOTE: Riz's eyes r black. Erm.....well, that was a little irrelevant. Well, her entire character changed from when I last worked on this so......eek. I even have to change her some more to make her fit this story. Ah well, you'll catch on as long as you only have a vague idea of me character. 

I woke up. And that was the problem. It was still early dawn, of who knows how many days I've slept, and still a little dark. I hissed and cursed at myself as I stood up, taking a glimpse at the water below. I leaned over a little and a breeze caught my antennae when the suicidal thought returned. I could jump. End it all. With just one little hop and let gravity do the rest. Wouldn't it be easier then what I was always doing now? Running and hiding, sleepless, ever alert, living in fear and paranoid panic......this was _not _what my future was to be. 

But...if I did jump.....then I wouldn't have to worry about my future. I wouldn't _have_ one. I suppose what it may come down to is if I wanted a future or not. _Fight or give up _came the reason. Never. I'd never surrender, not even to this life. I was **not** created as a surrenderor, oh no, quite the contrary. I was made for war and the death of my prey. But I was also a prototype Irken. Gliches were numerous in my creation. But I'd fight them. 

................... 

I walked away from the ocean's cliff after giving it a glare. 

---------------------------------------------------------- 

"No, this way!" 

"YES SIR!" 

"Hush! We're sneaking away, not giving ourselves away!" 

"*whispering*Yes Sir!" 

"Ugh.....why am I stuck with a MIR unit...." 

"Because you be banished!" 

"Great, so I'm banned from two planets now." 

Two silhouettes sneak themselves around a military base, moving silently but quickly from a small white building. The smaller shadow-being trips over something and lands with a clang but before the taller one can curse a ringing alarm sounds and thirty doors slam open from the outside, revealing ten armed soldiers from each one. "MIR!" 

"Yes Sir!" 

"RUN!" 

The two run for cover, being followed into the forest by a shouting blur of stomping and shooting. The taller figure of the two obvious fugitives grabs the smaller one and dives to the sharp right then into a bush. 

"Where'd they go?" 

"I don't know.....it's too dark to tell." 

"Let's return to base. At the most it was probably just some Irken." 

"Ha, yeah, already as good as dead in these wolf-infested woods. Weakling creature." 

They head off and the two crawl out of the bush once the voices were out of range. The MIR's mismatched eyes create an errie blue glow around them after the other creature claps. It is revealed as an Irken, a male disquinished by the antennae, his companion being what looks like a horrible mistake of a SIR unit. The Irken sighs sadly and leans against a tree, plopping down to rest. His black and pink-tipped uniform is faded and torn, and the heel of his boots are long gone. He's dusty and a complete reck, complete with streaks down his face from his eyes that hold no dirt. "Well MIR...another research facility cleared." Another sigh. "We haven't found them yet." The robot looked up at his master with a small gaping mouth. "Master-guy, thar still be da entire earth to find them peoples!" 

"Yes......but.....I'm loosing hope. We've been at it for so long now.....and my alterations on the cruiser are far from complete. I don't know MIR.........this may be it. I'm not leaving this place until I find her." 

"What if she be all deadified?" 

A pause. The Irken glared at his servant. 

"So now you're a pessimist?" 

A/N: Whoo, cliff-hangerish! Umm.......review and crap.....I dunno. I actually wrote this all in one night, and it's one in the morning now. 


	5. Cold Food

Grrr, I keep switching between tenses in this thing! My parents and 8-year old sick sister have been playing monopoly for the past 4 hours now, and it's midnight. I wanted to work on this earlier in the day, but the dice and the bargaining I thought would pass. Poo. They're still at it. I opened an account with VCL(art site for humoid-animal work) and have been there all day.....I'll have interesting dreams tonite. Hmmm.....I'm contemplating on this fic.....if there's a delay, I'm plotting. Remember, I'm completely improvising so gimme a break. 

Grendel was still asleep when I turned back to look at him. Another wind picked up and the foul, heavy stench of the ocean and bothered my antennae. It was so polluted with human materials.....I predicted it wouldn't be long until this planet brought itself to it's own doom, if I didn't get it first. Grendel wasn't bothered by the scent at all, which surprised me since he must have come from another, much more pure dimension of some kind, surrounded by his fellows..... 

Fellows. 

I started to walk again, deciding I had another quest if I wanted to survive. I had to find other Irkens. I'm actually quite helpless without the privilege of my ID Pak, and it was getting easier to admit that. But.....I was not pathetic........insane, perhaps, but pathetic... 

Well I didn't know. I wasn't made to know, if it was true or not. I decided to leave the dragon on his own. I helped him and he helped me, and that's that. I headed off back into the thick forest of earth trees. 

None of you will ever know what it is like to be stranded on an alien world with the planet itself hostile, let alone the dominant inhabitants after you in particular. I'm not even going to start on the "why me's".......I've settled those decades ago. 

---------------------------------------- 

A gloved hand pulled a dirty body out from the base of a tree trunk and into the open. The Irken looked around for his robot when his boot hit something colder then his thoughts and skin. He turned around inside the dank dwelling to see MIR, turned off and in sleep mode. He decided it would be best to leave him there where he couldn't give away anyone looking for food. He grabbed a casual-looking handful of dirt. And another. And another. And another, until he made a pile covering the entrance to the hideaway. _MIR will get it...I hope..._

__With that the malnutritioned Irken set off, being able to see surprisingly well in the dim light. But the downfall to having such keen senses was just having them. The scent of the trees and other plant life he had before learned brought most humans to a peaceful state of mind..........he had to admit that it wasn't a bad smell, but it invoked fear. To him, it wasn't the sensation of being at home and in the beautiful wilds of his own planet. It was the reality of fear and danger, knowing from every direction you turned you couldn't escape the unknown while hidden everywhere laid predators, watching and waiting for any false moves that would leave you for their hungry and neglected bloodthirst. 

The alien shivered, out of a reaction to the cold and his thoughts. Everything was just so cold; there wasn't an ounce of warmth around him let alone in him while the mere air chilled the strong waving trees. But life wouldn't be so cold if he wasn't so alone......puddles of liquid came to his eyes as he thought; about how he could have avoided such a catastrophe. Like how shouldn't have let.....her....go off and lead that army against the human scum. How he should've followed, even though she strictly told him to not. It was all his fault they were both in this mess and this world to begin with, and he knew it. She had always told him...before...--If it wasn't for his own idiocy, she wouldn't have been sent to earth with him at all. 

The Irken could no longer find the strength to walk and he collapsed to his knees then to his front, from the cold of his physical and mental environments. 

-------------------------------------- 

*** 

It had been about two hours, but I wasn't sure. It was certainly very sunny, but luckily the shadows of the dense forest would hide me well, accompanied by chilling winds. The regrettable rest I had did do some good, however, seeing as I was more alive then what, at the current time, I had ever been. My body was refreshed (although a little stiff) and most importantly, more alert. I walked at a steady pace, being sure to not go too fast and destroy the little energy I had. I couldn't renew it, not without risking my life. Then it hit me. 

Food. I needed food. When had it last been since I ate? I gently grabbed one of my bent, muddy antennae in a slight panic. There was nothing on earth to live off of, in a revolting civilization or otherwise. I mentally reviewed the contents of my backpod but nothing of use arose. Great. Well at least I'd die of starvation rather then a far from dignifying death as a human research project. I created a unsatisfying blend of a cringe and a growl at the thought of it. It was only usatisfying because the bloodlust had only strengthened at the action and I glared at the sudden hate around me. It was my only friend now, my only power, and my food. 

I would feed off Hate until I got my blood. 

A/N: Well, that was a niffty write.....sry for the wait, I've been having some serious mood swing issues. Hmmm...ever listen to linkin park while writing a depressing angst fic with that elmo movie in the background? It's very scary and changes your mood from dark and reflective to bloodthirsty and doomy. 


	6. Her

Here we go again. I drew a very depressing song-pic for a later chapter, but what, did you expect it to be happy and pretty? I do not like it when your drawing and then the lead or ink gets on your hands and it smears all over your nice art and you have to some how clean it up after going all the way to the bathroom to wash your hands again but you erase the pic itself that took you five hours to perfect...grr. And people, just review. It's seriously not that difficult. Ya just push the button and tell me your thoughts...hey, I may even do a request since I'm otherwise improvising! 

With a sudden dose of determination, I trudged through the enemy territory, keeping alert for any signs of enemies..or allies. I wiped off dirt from my face, smearing mud across my battered self. But I didn't care. I tried to stick with my only friends, the shadows, and they offered me comfort and safety for my mere company. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I hoped to find CIR along the way. My strong attitude weakened as I remembered old times with my faithful, although a little dim, capanion. But then my confidence skyrocketed beyond the leering trees when I pushed the heartbreaking stories away. My steps were quicker, adrenaline out of control. 

Just then, my antennae perked up to a sound. No, noise. Voices. 

Humans. 

I jumped into a shadow casted by a mocking tree. I climbed up the truck of my inanimate enemy and into the branches, doing so reminded me of when I was chased through the forest only a short time ago. I peered into the distance and saw the silhouettes of about seven armed humans. They stopped with an order from what looked like their commander and they circled around something near a bush...a rock? Now I know they're stupid but I'm going to half to give them a little credit(never underestimate your enemy). The 'rock' moved then and instantly the soldiers have guns at it's head. Then I figured it out: Another Irken! I was smiling to myself, in my mind, but I gave them a harsh glare and smirked evilly. 

Time to see if malnutrition, emotional stress, and psychical pain _truly_ harmed me. 

--------------------------------------------------------- 

The Irken awoke and had lifted his head, hardly making out a row of...things...he heard the slurred sounds of clanking equipment and barking commands. 

---------------------------------------------------------- 

I climbed up into the highest branches and jumped tree-to-tree with silence that shocked even me. Then again...I was _built_ for this...When I was directly above them I took a breath and jumped down in front of my downed fellow, covered by my dark friends once again. The soldiers looked confused, not that I could see it in their cold and emotionless eyes. I sensed it in their cold sweat. I sensed their instincts running into a void of confusion and fear. I sensed their grip lighten on their weapons for a moment. 

And a moment was all I needed. 

------------------------------------------------------- 

He felt something land and saw a black figure in front of him, then it sprouted sharp sticks from it's back and sliced off what looked to be the arms of the first figures. The disembodied parts land with clangs and his vision improves enough to recognize the silhouettes as humans....but his obvious hero was too quick in his moments to identi--wait. He shook his head, whacking his thoughts to connect with each other. 

--------------------------------------------------- 

I jumped around crazily, slicing and ripping at flesh, smiling more with every scream and feeling better with every sound of tearing flesh and bone, having taken care of their 'defenses'; the mere play toys they call guns were at my unforgiving mercy. I heard something to my left and turned around while finshing what I thought was the last one enemy. I saw the retreating commander and smiled a twisted grin. I jumped down in front of him, very proud and full of myself. He backed away, panting and......_yes_.....**crying**. The sight of the glimmering wetness tricking down his check pleased me, telling me that I had won and would deliver my final blow to this squad of inferiors. He backed away, so far that he tripped over the mangled remains of one of his drones. I flung out my spider legs into the traditional position and approached the helpless 'warrior'. 

---------------------------------------------- 

_Those antennae.....the silm, agile body......that was a girl. A girl of my species! **Someone of my species!!** _The alien yelped happily to himself. But..something was unsettling. He instantly thought of Her..., but pushed that idea away as bulk. A beam of light was shining through the trees, and it caught his heroine for a second, but that was all it took _Those weapons...so sharp..only one has them so sharp...those moves.....it really is **Her**...._ The logic of realization was still settling in after it hit him that this was her.....who he had been looking for...finally, his hopes were fullfilled...... 

He had found Riz. 

------------------------------------------------ 

I was about to strike when something stung my back. My antennae picked up something behind me, and I knew better then to look. Instead I flung out a spider leg and struck in the general direction I felt it in, and heard a satisfying cry. I finished off the commander with one blow into his chest and sliced my weapon through him, downward, chopping at his internals until the twitching and screaming ceased. The only sounds remaining were my panting and the dripping of human blood off my spider legs, hands, antennae, and face. My shirt and boots were no doubly wet, since I felt the cold moistness of it on my bare skin underneath. Dirt mixed with blood to create an unholy substance to cover me as I withdrew my weapons of torture and pain, surveying my success of a protector. 

-------------------------------------------------- 

The Irken was speechless, and somehow found the strength to smile until his vision blurred and faded into black, the last thing he saw being his beloved kneel down and look tenderly into his eyes, and the last thing he thought being "Does she remember me......." as he dripped out of it once more. 

~~ 

Whoo, that was.....nice to write(note the new border for closing notes). I've been having horrible days lately, and plan to work on this along with A Lost Ragamuffin. That was irrelevant. Ah well. See-ya next chpt.....btw, I **_MAY_** make this a musical fic, not a song fic but a musical, and use both Enya and Linkin Park(the stuff off of the reanimation cd). It's my fic, leave me alone. I would like to have your thoughts on this though, I can very easily be influenced. 


	7. Malnutrition

Well.......the past days have been...interesting. Delaying this chapter, but still. I've been forcing Invader DOOM to roleplay this fic with me at skool, since Zam and MIR belong to him and I wanted a better feel for them. I just hate it when I screw up characters, mine or otherwise. Anyway, 'nuff jibber. And I NEED FEEDBACK!! 

~~~ 

I bent down and touched his antennae's base, which was a mistake on my part. I cringed and touched my right hand to my back. And I felt a slender object.....a knife's handle, I theorizied. _Of course_....my eyes rolled. The general, in a final attempt to murder me, and thrown a knife into my back, right between my ID Pak and shoulder blade. My right hand retreated and I stared at it. Lots of blood. I didn't feel it much now, but I knew the damage. I couldn't remove the knife now though. I hand to tend to my new ally. I scooped them up and the pain returned, traveling down all the way though my legs. I managed to hold him off the ground and walk, trying my best to ignore the pain and trickling blood(I prayed it wouldn't drip to the ground and stay for humans to find it). It took a while, but at last I had found a tree with a hollow trunk and a hole just big enough for me to get through. 

----------------------------------------------- 

Meanwhile, the one responsible for nearly an entire Empire's devastation sits in his office chair. Dib waited impatiently for a general's reply. Earlier two uniformed sergeants barged in unexpectedly, claiming that a NC-Irken trampled through Campsite 42 near dawn. A squad was sent after them but haven't been seen since. He had ordered them to not send out a second squad for another twelve hours and to have their general contact him when possible. 

Now this was not too much of an unusual circumstance: A not yet captured Irken raids a campsite. But what drove the sergeants to going through so much trouble to see Dib was that the Irken matched the description of one of the Three. A robot with the same description of a servant to one of the Them and everything was also noted along with a possible detection of an ID Pak detection. Dib was very concerned now. The war had started a few years ago, and got to the area where the Three were about four to five days ago. And only Zim had been caught?! Dib slammed his fists on his desk, causing some papers to leap up and pencils to bounce. The Two remaining were the most threatening...if they find each other--then it hit him. "If those two get together.....hmmmmmmmm..." 

He was grinning wickedly when the general walked inside his office twenty minutes later. 

------------------------------------------- 

I had discovered that my new hiding spot was cool......that was nice. It had been hard work fighting in such conditions. How I survived I can only thank the inferiority of my foe. _NO! Don't do that..... _I cursed at myself for being so arrogant. Arrogance could kill although in my case malnutrition had it in for me. But still......I did have a right to arrogance. I've never been killed, beaten, or even mortally wounded ever before despite the incredible shit I've gone through. 

I put my thoughts aside and looked at the person I saved. It may just have been the dirt but......something was with him. I wasn't sure what. I shrugged it off as just a hallucination and put a hand to my friend's forehead. Warmth. It felt nice. But he or she was too warm to be healthy, not as if anything else would've been expected. I ripped off a section of my already tattered shirt. It needed to be dampened, but that wasn't an issue. 

I tore the knife out of my back with a sickening 'sh-cloopink' sound to draw more blood, reacting with only a cringe. A few moments after I did this I realized that the act could kill me but I couldn't worry over that. Malnutrition must have gotten my mind to not process things quickly enough for survival. I placed the thin cloth on my wound to absorb the blood and once it was thoroughly covered I waved it in the air to make it cool and folded it before putting it on his/her forehead and noticed the chest. The breathing was irregular; far too fast as if they were a frightened rabbit(a small creature found on earth). Their condition couldn't differ much from mine, so all the symptoms I noted carefully. I picked his/her head up to rest in my lap so I could warm up myself with their body-heat and to easier examine the complete filthiness of the face alone. I first noticed the sheered antennae. Poor thing must have gotten into a scrape--but wait. 

The left one......it was sheered off cleanly and perfect, as if from a laser. The likeness of a human with a laser that could sheer rather then just burn was to low to consider seriously. This brought back the hallucination for some reason, only this time with more detailed ways of accessing my memory. No. No. It wasn't. Fuck that idea. That simple hope, perhaps even longing. Fuck it to Hell. 

At least my diet of hate wasn't suffering. 

~~~~~ 

OH HELL YES!!!!! I have finally just about completed all brainstorming for this thing! I know the ending, and am working on the details until then. It's gunna be cool. This chpt was written poorly because I have an hour to the comp daily now, and that's not enough time to do all the crap I do. Crap rules. 


End file.
